projectmultiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Taiyler Denvo
Not to be confused with Taiyler Denvo (Past) or Taiyler Denvo (Future). Not to be confused with Talia Denvo or Oliviér Denvo. For Taiyler's gallery, see here. Taiyler 'Arthur-Lee' Denvo, or simply 'Tai' as he is most commonly referred to, is one among the six main characters in 'Multiverse' introduced in the Past Timeline, and one of the six members of 'The Team'. Alongside Khara, he is one of few to appear in all three sections of the story as one of the main characters. At the start of the Present Timeline, he is married to Khara. Appearance Tai is the only member of The Team to constantly wear a piercing, a small hoop in his left ear. He has a minimal amount of facial hair around the bottom of his face, and poofy hair that is repeatedly observed, especially by Khara, to be exceptionally fluffy in texture. Tai also appears to commonly be described as 'bright' and 'curious' in reference to his sky blue eyes. Outside of the popped collar of his shirt, Tai tends to maintain a very casual appearance in terms of his clothing choices. He normally sticks to his regular jacket and jeans. It's undeniable that Tai's standout feature is his angelic wings. They pop up and unfurl when he is excited, and they deflate and flop when he is upset. Using his wings and pure body strength, Tai is able to lift relatively light people up into the air (he can lift Khara, Blythe and Alena, but not Aiko or Kam), though this is often regarded as a dangerous idea, as Tai is a clumsy flyer even when he isn't carrying anybody. Out of everyone in The Team, Tai is the second tallest before Kam and has the most masculine build. However, this does not mean he is the most masculine person. He just so happened to be raised by wealthy parents who raised him very properly. In fact, out of The Team, Aiko is perhaps the most masculine personality-wise. Personality Tai has a very simple mind. He is an oblivious optimist, a helpless klutz and a bit of an airhead. However, he loves his friends and thinks the world of his wife, and his intellectual shortcomings have no effect on the love he feels for his family. Tai is also a very sensitive young man. He LOVES hugs, and gets particularly upset and cowers if somebody shouts at him, but that doesn't mean he can't stand up for himself. Often for the sake of his friends, Tai can and will get angry if he feels his friends are being mistreated. One of Tai's favourite pasttimes is spending quality time with his wife, Khara. Background Tai never talks much about his origins, mainly because he hasn't seen his parents in years. Tai was born into a wealthy household and had very intelligent and firm parents. But they weren't strict to the point of being overbearing or overly demanding. Tai still holds great respect for his parents for raising him properly and teaching him right from wrong. Since Tai's parents were upper-class business workers, they did a lot of travelling, and so agreed to have Tai stay in Southern Trifolium to prevent him from any trouble regarding their shady business. As a result, Tai stayed at his grandmothers' house from the age of 12 and is still living there by the time Khara arrives. Trivia * In his and Khara's relationship, Tai is always the more submissive one, mostly due to how the two's personalities play off of each other. * Tai is the third character to ever appear in 'Multiverse', after Khara and Lavender. * Tai and Kam are really close friends and seem to have a little bit of a bromance going on. * Theoretically, Tai could have a sibling that he is unaware of since his parents would still be relatively young, and he hasn't heard from them since he was 12. * Tai's gender-swapped equivalent is Talia Denvo. Category:Main Characters Category:The Team Category:Characters Category:Present Timeline